


Uncertainities

by vtholmes



Series: Uncertainities and Consequences [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mild Gore, takes place somewhere before keith would have left for blade of marmora in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtholmes/pseuds/vtholmes
Summary: After a fight that escalated too far, Lance comes to talk to Keith.
Series: Uncertainities and Consequences [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180334
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Uncertainities

Keith didn't want to look up at Lance, but looking down at his hands, weighted down by wristcuffs, was making him feel even worse than looking at his teammate would - well, he didn't really know if he was even anyone's teammate anymore.

"Hey," Lance said, trying his best to not sound awkward, or nervous, which to Keith's dismay, Lance was terrible at.

"Hey," he responded. Unlike Lance, he didn't want to pretend everything was normal, and even if he wanted to, he couldn't. Not with the wristcuffs, or the fact they were sitting on a shitty bed in a holding cell, or with Lance trying and failing to be as relaxed as he usually was.

"So ..."

He could feel Lance's look on him, painfully fearful, as if Keith was going to somehow free himself and attack him.

"I- I am not going to- I don't want to ..." Keith couldn't finish his sentence. He was not entirely sure what he was going to say was true. He wanted to reassure the Red Lion's paladin, but since what happened, he became doubtful of who he was as a person.

Lance shifted somewhat, and let out a snort. "You can't. You're wearing wristcuffs."

"Yeah ..."

It was just an argument at first, like one of many since Shiro came back. One of many about his training with the Blade of Marmora. Keith would've stepped back as he usually did, and apologize, and then go away to cool down. But instead, the argument kept going. He didn't know when he pulled out his knife, or how the argument escalated into a physical fight. It was a blur and that was already too much for him to remember. Just thinking of Shiro's blood covering the floor of the Castle, and his almost unrecognizable figure, and his robotic arm (the only part of Shiro that actually stayed untouched) laying forgotten only a metre away from the rest of the man he respected so much made Keith physically sick.

He didn't know how long he'd been standing there in shock, covering the lower half of his face with his hands, (unsucessfully) trying to hold his sobs and tearsm before the rest of the crew found him and Shiro's dead body. Maybe their reactions were the worst thing that came out of it, with Coran's shriek of despair, And Allura's forceful 'No!' - she would've probably tried to fight him, but someone had to hold her back, the way Hunk froze, some bowl of snacks he probably prepared to share with the team clattering to the ground, there was the soft gasp Pidge let out at the sight, and finally, Lance's cold: "What the fuck happened here?"

Lance's reaction hurt the most, Keith realized. He didn't think it would, he found him annoying and exhausting to be around and yet ... now that Shiro was gone, he most feared Lance's judgement.

Lance, who was awkwardly trying to act friendly, even though it was all too obvious he was acting as if he was thown into a gladiator arena to fight a starving lion.

"Do you wanna talk? ... About anything?" he asked.

Keith turned his head as far away from Lance as he could, then lowered it again. He glaced at the red paladin, and sighed. "I just ... maybe I am just another bloodthristy Galra ... maybe ... maybe it's ... just ... in my blood ... you know ..."

Lance didn't answer, and for one terrible moment, Keith imagined all the terrible things Lance could say. But instead, everything that the other guy responded with was: "Maybe ... but your actions don't define your species, and your blood doesn't dictate your actions."

"I guess ..." Keth let out."When's the funeral?"

"Later today."

For obvious reasons, Keith wasn't allowed to go. And he didn't really want to. It was best for him to stay locked far away from everyone else.

The two of them stayed quiet for a while longer, until Lance got up to leave. When he was at the exit, Keith finally looked up at Lance directly. "Wait! Do you know what they're gonna do to me?"

Lance stopped and turned around to look at Keith again. "No idea, we're still talking about it."

Another tick of silence followed.

"Thanks for visiting."

"No problem ..." Lance said, turning back to the exit. "Everyone else was too afraid to come."

And just like that, Keith was alone again.


End file.
